


Green-Eyed

by MonikaFileFan, WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: What caused that switch to be flicked for Scully to see Mulder the way she discusses in The Rain King’s bathroom conversation? Scully becomes jealous while assigned to the bullpen with Mulder.





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> MonikaFileFan: I loved writing this story! I had a blast doing it. This was my first time collaborating on a story with someone else but I’m so glad we did! We really tried to stay with canon in this story and it flows right into the next episode. 
> 
> WildwingSuz: MonikaFileFan came up with this idea and I was very intrigued by it. We took turns writing and editing it, and I don’t think there’s any one part left that was written by just one of us. Definitely one of the best collaborations I’ve had the pleasure to work on.
> 
> Spoilers: Takes place season 6 between episodes Terms of Endearment and the Rain King. Reference to the ending of Triangle.

* * *

 

Thanks much to Strbck23 for her wonderful and helpful beta

**Green-Eyed**  
By MonikaFileFan and WildwingSuz  
Rated PG

 

_“Those who pretend as if they don’t love you  
are the ones who would hate to see you love another person.”_

_Michael B. Johnson_

Dammit! This is the fifth time in the last two days that this has happened. I look up and there is Mulder standing next to Agent Kara Cooper from the Missing Persons Division. If they’re not by his desk, they’re at the water cooler which happens to be just across the aisle from me in the bullpen. This type of situation usually wouldn’t bother me as much as it does now, but I know that Kara is practically begging for Mulder’s attention. Anyone who is witnessing what I am has to see that. Or maybe it’s just me, because no one else seems to even notice that the sexy, tall, very curvy blonde has touched Mulder in just about every area above the waist while shamelessly flirting.

 

I huff to myself as I cross my legs and bang my knee on the desk corner. “Ouch!” I wince and see that both Kara and Mulder haven’t even flinched. Must be too caught up in the throes of God only knows what fascinating conversation they’re having.

 

I really shouldn’t care about what is occurring near me. I’m supposed to be doing background checks and phone interviews per Kersh’s orders. Of course Mulder and I are off of the X-Files right now but we both know that could change at any time, so playing by the rules is a must. Mulder has the same assignment that I do, yet he seems to be much more interested in being sexually harassed every two hours than keeping Kersh off his ass. Harassed? No, that would mean he didn’t like her hands brushing his chest, gripping his bicep, or playing with his tie.

 

I narrowed my eyes at her like I could stop her fingers from rubbing against what wasn’t hers. Why am I thinking about Mulder like a piece of meat? Shaking my head, I busy myself with a phone call and jot down some notes. I glance once again over at the water cooler, and see Mulder give her his 10,000 watt smile that I receive when I decide to shoot back one of the flirty remarks he sends my way. Mulder’s flirting back? That’s it, I’m no longer watching like some voyeur.  Or such is my intention.

 

I actually feel my neck get hot as I toss my pen at the keyboard. What is happening? I’m seething in my seat watching them after I just chastised myself about doing it.

 

She finally walks away and Mulder sits in front of me at his desk. In trying to act like I saw nothing, I turn away, clear my throat, and put my phone to my ear only to hear the dial tone. I attempt to avoid his eyes burning into the side of my head, but I’m too irritated not to grace him with my lifted brow and pointed look.

 

He knows I’m not in the mood for any sort of Mulderesque comment, so he stiffens up and I hear him hum to himself. ‘Hmmm’ is exactly right Mulder. I lean my elbow on the arm of my chair and slowly spin so he is now only gazing at my back. I’m not sure I can trust my sour expression at the moment and don’t want him to ask me what’s wrong. Women ‘notice’ Mulder more times than not, as I have myself, but never admitted it to him, of course. I let out a breath I forgot I was holding and thought that perhaps it was time that I did.

 

Did I really just think that?

 

I don’t believe that there has actually been a time in our entire partnership or friendship that I haven't had some sort of objection to Mulder being sexually admired. Lately though, I hate to admit that I feel much more bothered by any woman, especially that bitch Diana, wanting Mulder. Any woman but me, that is. I roll my eyes at myself thinking about Fowley fucking up our dynamic. Especially after that almost-kiss in his hallway months ago.

 

What in the hell is wrong with me? Am I jealous of a random agent who has talked to Mulder for approximately .5 seconds and who knows exactly jack shit about him?

 

Yes, yes I am.

 

Sighing audibly, I’m finally resigned to the fact that ever since Mulder said those three little loaded words weeks ago, it’s left a slow burning fire in my chest that just might explode before I can halt it. Do I really want to stop it? What I want is nothing that might risk the special friendship between us. Nothing but one thing, I suppose. The thing that makes my heart ache and my nerves a wreck just thinking about the implications. Hell, I’m kidding myself. I’ve felt more than friendship for my partner much longer than that moment by his hospital bed. I close my eyes after I hang up the now beeping phone.

 

Did Mulder really mean it when he told me he loves me?

 

Shit, this is ridiculous. I’m practically pouting about what anyone else might think is an innocent water cooler conversation. A thought hits me. I turn slightly and peek out of the corner of my eye to see him staring right at me.

 

What happens if one day it’s not so innocent?

 

#          #          #

 

Scully is upset with me. I can see she’s at least irritated. I know she doesn’t want to be stuck on scut work and in the bullpen any more than I do, and that’s saying a lot, but it’s something else that is bothering her. She’s been touchy and aggravated the last day or so. Maybe it’s because I slack off more than she likes. We both want the X-Files back equally bad, so her being irritated that I’ve been taking more breaks than normal could be it.

 

Asking her might be the quickest way to find out, but could also lead to the quickest way onto her shit list. Scully’s like a 1,000 piece puzzle when she’s fuming. Either I put all the pieces in just right, or I fucked it up right from the start. It was a challenge that for the moment didn’t appeal to me. I’d have to solve this problem myself.

 

Deciding to try and be a good boy in the bullpen the rest of the day, I actually focused on getting my paperwork done and made some interview calls. The entire time I spied on Scully behind me. She was working without even glancing my way. I did notice, however, that she was tossing small looks over to her left.

 

Following her gaze to the water cooler where I’d been spending far more time chatting with Agent Cooper than I probably should these days, I got an idea about why she was giving me the stinkeye recently. Was it that she didn’t like me making a new friend?  Scully and I often didn’t play well with others, although I couldn’t believe she’d be annoyed about that.  I didn’t have many other people to talk to, which she well knew.

 

Agent Cooper had been discussing Scully and I being upstairs and not stuck in the basement, for now anyway. I cannot even recall how Kara, I think her name is, and I kept meeting up at the water cooler.  After the third time she asked me what the craziest X-File case was that Scully and I had ever worked on. So I indulged her--and myself if I’m being honest.  It’s not often another agent other than those talking shit actually shows interest in what cases we work on. It was a conversation that I enjoyed having, which was weird because it wasn’t with Scully.

 

Kara and I would occasionally meet up at the water cooler after that for me to finish my story of the sewer dwelling shit plant mutant. It’s not hard to find a wide array of  X-File cases that would leave me smelling badly, but that one takes the cake. She giggled several times and apparently was a very hands-on talker. She had even noticed some BBQ sauce that dripped on my tie at lunch. Yes, Agent Kara Cooper actually went out of her way to talk to Spooky Mulder.

 

I couldn’t help the smile that pulled at my mouth at the thought. I came back to sit and share my thoughts with Scully but she looked liked she was seething. Now I know she’s seething at me, even if I’m not quite sure why.

 

 

#          #          #

 

 

After taking a deep breath and finding my usual composure, I decided to not let this agitating situation gnaw at me any further. A very attractive agent may have been flirting with Mulder, but I don’t even know if he caught on. Fox Mulder is the most intelligent man I have ever met, yet seems to be completely obtuse to _any_ woman’s intentions with him.

 

He keeps eyeballing me with that puppy dog face and I’m starting to feel bad about my jealous behavior toward him. Maybe I should’ve saved it for Agent Cooper.

 

I wheeled my chair to the side of my desk and drummed my fingers along it. Time to bite the bullet and see if he rises to the bait. “Are you dehydrated, Mulder? You seem to be awfully thirsty the last couple of days.”

 

Okay, maybe I’m not ready to bite any bullet just yet.

 

 

#          #          #

 

 

My brows shot up like I was surprised at her comment, but I was ready for it. “My throat was bothering me a bit actually, but I found that the water cooler held the cure to my problem. In more ways than one.” She had to know that the smartass comment was coming but my smile was genuine.

 

If it was even possible, she straightened her back more and narrowed her eyes at me. “Mulder, we do have work to get done and I’ll be stuck with any leftovers that you decide aren’t important enough to waste your time on.”

 

I slumped because I didn’t feel like tossing any jabs or innuendos at her after seeing the--disappointed? disgusted?--look she gave me. She appeared as if I had just told her that I was quitting the FBI and would never see her again. God, how does she do that to me? One look and my heart jumps in my throat. Leaning over and reaching one hand towards her arm I murmur, “Hey, I wasn’t serious. Scully, what’s wro-” but before I could finish, Kara walked over and we both looked up.

 

#          #          #

 

 

Goddammit, I was prepared for Mulder’s usual joking but that comment about her putting him in a good mood really stung. I know my face is showing my true feelings about this whole stupid thing and I can’t seem to wipe it off. The Ice Queen may make a reappearance today. Just as I’m about to open my mouth to retort, Kara walks up to Mulder.

 

She leans slowly over his shoulder and brushes her right breast against him while she sticks a pink Post-It note on the monitor right at his eye level. He’s got a deer in the headlights look that is not all that different from his panic face. I can’t see what the note says, but I certainly don’t need to be psychic to know that it’s probably suggestive at the very least. Mulder leans away slightly as his eyes creep from Agent Cooper’s chest to her face. Meanwhile, my eyes are seeing green. Ah shit, I’m being devoured by the green-eyed monster!

 

Simple pride is the only thing keeping me from shooting her an evil glare and crossing my arms like a punished child. I feel dejected and I feel… hurt. Jesus, I’ve got to get out of here. Pushing away from the desk and yanking on my blazer, I stand up to leave at the same time Kara waltzes away from Mulder with her narrow ass swinging like a two-dollar hooker.

 

“Scully--”

 

I ignore him and stomp out of the bullpen, but hear his footsteps coming up behind me.  Instead of waiting for the elevator I hit the bar on the door to enter the stairwell.  But before I’ve crossed the first landing the door slams open behind me.

 

“Scully, what the hell?”

 

Angrily I turn and face him.  The door hisses closed pneumatically behind him, and even in the stairwell’s dim light I can see the anger on his face.  Him, angry?  I’m the one who should be, and is, pissed off!

 

#          #          #

 

 

“Leave me alone, Mulder, can’t you take a hint?”

 

I glare back at her, getting more annoyed by the moment.  We both hate this stupid scut work and I don't understand why she’s taking her anger out on me.  “No, I can’t,” I tell her bluntly.  “What’s going on?”

 

“Why don’t you go ask your new friend,” she says snidely.  “She seems to be keeping you busy enough.”

 

With her hands on her hips and her shoulders doing that little shimmy they do when she’s really trying to make a point, I can’t hold in my frustration with her any longer. “My new friend? Scully, Agent Cooper was being nice to me. Actually _nice_ , and not just in a cocky asshole way that most people are to me. I wouldn’t call her my friend, since we have only talked a handful of times but I would call he--,” my sentence is chopped off by her biting remark.

 

“Rubbing her boob along your shoulder and passing pink love notes like a seductive little school girl is not what I would call just being _nice._ ” Taking a deep breath, she let her words fly. “Mulder, you really are oblivious, aren’t you?”

 

I’m actually dumbfounded for a whole thirty seconds and just stare at her. Was Scully really angry I was friendly with another woman or was she… jealous? I can’t help but feel a smirk creep across my lips at that thought.

 

“I can tell you think she was flirting with me. I really didn’t think she was until I read the Post-It. Now I can tell you that yes, she certainly was. You want to know what that note said, Scully?” I wanted her to confirm my jealousy theory and if her reaction is what I think it will be, then I’ll be slightly confused as to why she actually is jealous.

 

“Mulder, I-- It’s none of my business what she says or does to you. I really don’t care.”

 

“What she _does_ to me?” I knew it. Scully is jealous. With my arms across my chest, I lean against the wall amused. “I’ll just tell you what it says. Then maybe you can explain to me why it is that you’re jealous.”

 

 #         #          #

 

 

Of course he knows I’m jealous. Ugh! I lied right to his face, but honestly I don’t think I really want to know what that note said or what he might do about it. I had been lying for quite awhile now, I realized. I had been lying by omission--to myself, and to Mulder. By omitting the fact that I had deeper feelings for him than I let myself believe, I’d been slowly breaking down the wall around my heart that I was so determined to build.

 

I never realized it until now. Maybe it was Mulder who has been chipping away at my wall ever since I walked into that basement office.

 

Flashes of all the times where I’ve felt that pang of something more than friendship for Mulder flicker in my mind. After my abduction; my father and sister’s deaths; the hundred times my life was in danger; the times when we held each other in comfort; my cancer diagnosis; him sleeping by my deathbed; him missing in New Mexico and me wondering if he was dead until I had that vision of him; supporting me with Emily’s existence then death; when he makes me laugh; when I watch him sleep; him finding the cancer cure and saving my life; and literally going to the ends of the earth in Antartica to bring me home. Holy shit!

 

My head is starting to spin. I’ve heard of the notion that just before death you see flashbacks of your life. Maybe that also applies to life-altering revelations.

 

Of all things, a damn flirty coworker would be the one to rile me up enough to have me take a step back and see the bigger picture. The picture that possibly another woman, or even Diana Fowley for that matter, could notice Mulder and grasp his heart strings.

 

A weight I didn’t know I had lifted off my chest at that moment. I feel relieved, scared, unnerved, anxious, and slightly nauseous, but relieved all the same. Mulder had told me he loves me, but was it in the same way that I just now am realizing I have felt for him for too long now?

 

I bit my lip in frustration knowing Mulder was staring at me patiently waiting for me to either bite his head off or spill my thoughts. 

 

 

#          #          #

 

 

“Hey, Scully! Where were you just now? You daydreaming on me?” I reach over and place my hand on her arm to bring her back to the present. “You’re chewing on your lip like you haven’t eaten lunch.”

 

Her blue eyes focus on mine and they look glassy. Before I can even try to figure her out she brushes past me, bangs through the door, and walks out back into the hallway.

 

“Scu--”, oh come on. She really must be upset with me. I thunk the back of my head against the steel wall and all I hear in response are her heels clicking away. I have had about enough, but I don’t have a clue as to what to do about it.

 

 

#          #          #

 

 

I had to get out of that small space with him. He was just too close to me when my emotions were threatening to spill out of my eyes. Walking quickly back to the bullpen, I spot that pink note mocking me on Mulder’s computer. Oh screw it! I can’t help but peek.

_“I’d love to hear more about your experiences ‘Mulder-not-Fox’! Meet me tonight in the parking garage after work? The possibilities are endless. -- Kara.” _

 

Great, just great. Too many emotions are sneaking up on me at once. It’s all just too much for me to absorb right now. Practically sprinting around my desk, I plop in my chair and stare at the blank computer monitor.

 

I can’t tell him what I was thinking just now. It would ruin everything! Wouldn’t it? Too many questions with not enough answers are invading my mind. I know I don’t have time to dissect this whole monumental shift in my life, because he will be following me any second. 

 

As I’m so good at doing, I shut down.  The Ice Queen has made her appearance.  I can’t handle the myriad of sudden revelations and strong emotions assaulting me all at once.  It’s far too early to leave, and I have no other choice if I want to finish out this day.  Kersh has it out for us, has been watching us like hawks since Mulder skipped work for a few days, and I don't dare leave unless I'm bleeding from a wound in plain sight.  Suddenly I think I understand why soldiers shoot themselves in the foot or hand when they can’t take any more, even if my situation isn’t anywhere near as serious.

 

Sure enough Mulder comes stomping into the bullpen, frowning, and throws a glare my way before flopping into his chair, turning away, and pointedly ignoring me.  I don’t mind.

 

 

#          #          #

 

 

For not the first time in our partnership I’m at a loss what to do about Scully.  She’s jealous of me, and yet doesn’t want me in any way other than a partner and friend.  I can tell she’s erected her ice wall and don't bother to try and talk to her any further. 

 

I look at my monitor and the pink Post-It note is right there.  My first impulse is to rip it off the dark glass, shred the damn thing, and throw it away.  Instead, in a fit of pique I carefully remove it, fold it in half so that the message is on the inside, and put it in the middle desk drawer as if it’s a Faberge egg.  I hope Scully’s watching.  I know I’m acting like a high school brat but at this moment I’m so annoyed that I really don’t care.

 

It’s barely two in the afternoon. I don’t need to look over there to know that Kersh’s secretary is at her desk and ready to report on me if I leave.  Yesterday I was half an hour late back from lunch and the moment I got off the elevator, I saw her go into his office. Ten minutes later I was being chewed out for it. 

 

There is work to be done, mind-numbingly boring background checks and reports.  I don’t want to do it.  Instead, I want to grab Scully, take her somewhere private--like one of our apartments--and have it out. Scream, yell, rage, throw things, whatever.  I hate this distance and coldness between us.  As far as Kara is concerned I could care less; knowing that there’s been no one for me except Scully for years now, even if I’m afraid to act on it. Especially after how she responded to my overature when I was in the hospital after the Queen Anne incident. 

 

While I’m considering doing just this, my thoughts move to how I can pull Scully out of her comfortable, closed-off zone. Suddenly a thought hits me. As soon as we’re able to escape this hell hole, I’m going to confront Scully. It might not be the wisest way to bring her ardor to the surface, but I know for a fact that what I’m planning will get that wall of ice to crack.

 

I may regret this decision to push her, but I know she won’t just offer up her thoughts on the subject of her obvious jealousy. Not without a catalyst. I glance over at a now busy Scully as my mind drifts to the words written on Kara’s note. Another idea hits me, and though I’m not sure if it’s really good or really bad, I know I have to try it.

 

 

#          #          #

 

I can’t believe my eyes.

 

I stop just outside the door that leads into the parking garage, and though the light in here is dim, I can see them just fine.  Mulder and, of course, Kara Cooper.  They’re standing next to his car, talking and laughing like they’ve known each other as long as Mulder and I have.  And while I don’t like it at all, I know I have as much say in Mulder’s private life as I want him to have in mine. Even though that may be true, it doesn’t make my heart hurt any less.

 

As I start to turn away, my shocked paralysis broken, I hear Mulder’s voice echo in the large space. “Hey Scully!  I was just telling Kara about the vampire case in Texas.  Want to come have a drink with us?”

 

I feel my eyes widen at his audacity.  Was he fucking kidding me?

 

Without answering I turned away and hurried towards my car, which was parked around the corner.  I heard footsteps behind me and ignored them, digging in my blazer pocket for my keys.

 

“Scully?  What is going on with you?”

 

I snapped and whirled on him.  I’d finally had enough and I couldn't maintain anymore.  “Are you kidding me, Mulder?  Go back to your little _friend_ , have a _great_ time, and leave me the hell alone!”

 

 

He rocked back on his heels as he stopped, obviously surprised that I turned on him like I did.  He raised both hands, palms out.  “Jesus!  Calm down, Scully, I just asked if you wanted to get a drink, not--”

 

“Are you that goddamn clueless?” I growled, barely hanging onto my temper.  Looking past him I saw that Agent Cooper was still standing next to his car, resting one hip against it with her arms crossed.  The smirk on her face infuriated me even more.  I had never felt like this before in my life, both so jealous and so hurt, and not only didn’t I know how to handle it, I didn’t want Mulder to see me expressing these emotions. I already almost cried in front of him in the stairwell. Instead of what I wanted to say I added, “Can’t you take a hint and leave a person alone when they don't want to be around you?”

 

Mulder reached out and grabbed my upper arms, holding me firmly but not hurting me.  I dropped my briefcase and keys in surprise, and could only stare up at him, speechless.  “Really, Scully?  To me, that’s not how you’re acting at all. It seems that you have a problem with my being friends, or perhaps more than friends, with someone else.  Not to put too fine a point on it, with another woman.”

 

“Let go of me, Mulder,” I grated out, feeling my temper rise.  There was no way in hell that I would ever admit that to him. Not now. Earlier today after my revelation, I thought maybe I could be brave and take the chance to hold my heart out to Mulder. But now that I’ve dissected and examined my feelings for him, I just cannot take the risk of my heart being crushed. We cannot. Not with the X-Files dangling on a string and the nightmare of women like Diana Fowley lurking around every corner.  “Or else.”

 

Wisely, he did so and also took a step back.  “All right. If you can’t be honest with me, Scully, be honest with yourself.  And when you are, I’ll be here waiting.  I meant what I said in Bermuda, you know.”

 

I stood and stared after him as he walked away. Though my thoughts had been skittering around it for a while, I now realized helplessly that I not only had a problem with him seeing Kara outside of work but him seeing any other woman in any way, period. At this point, I wasn’t just jealous anymore. I was possessive. I have been secretly thinking of Mulder being mine, in more ways than one. When had this shift occurred exactly?  Was it the declaration of love he’d just alluded to? Again? It was confusing enough when he chose the moment he was high as a kite with a head injury to tell me he loved me before! 

 

Though I didn’t _want_ to let myself realize it, I knew in that moment that I was madly, head-over-heels in love with Fox Mulder.  I’d suspected it for a long time truthfully, but didn’t want to admit it.  After the debacles with Daniel Waterston and Jack Willis I had been determined to never get involved with a co-worker again.

 

But here I was, and I couldn't deny it anymore. After thinking back to everything those flashes of memories with Mulder meant to me, there was nothing else that this burning in my chest could be but love for him. Especially when I saw him go to Kara and after a few moments of conversation, she frowned and turned away, stomping back into the building.  Her high heels rang on the concrete, echoing throughout the large garage.  Mulder didn’t look back at me as he got into his car, and finally I picked up my keys and briefcase, and turned away.

 

But what now?  Could we just go on as friends and co-workers?  Could I continue that way, now that I’d admitted to myself what I felt for him?  Do I really want to? Only time would tell, I guess.  

 

Although _what_ it would tell, I had no idea. I finally swallow the lump in my throat I’ve had for hours now, and get in the car. My anger had deflated as soon as Mulder walked away from me. Now all I was left with was the truth of my deepest desire that I had held locked away within my soul.

 

It’s true I had built that strong wall around my heart years ago, but Fox Mulder had walked right through it. Now I needed him like I needed air. If I had it my way, it would always be Mulder and Scully, together, never apart. One without the other just isn’t feasible anymore. I let myself smile for the first time today.

 

A little time is all we need.

 

 

 

finis


End file.
